


warm, wet, and wild

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shaving, Sub Harry, also, but it's implied, oh i forgot au, sorta? that is also not specified, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: Reason No. 23: Just Shaved LegsHarry has the uncontrollable urge to shave his legs. Louis reacts exactly how he should.





	warm, wet, and wild

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i've been so excited to post this forever (even if i ended up turning it in late OOPS). i would like to give a huge shout out to [Karlee](http://heathenharry.tumblr.com/) for all her inspirational headcanons that lead me to write thigh fucking/daddy kink. i hate her the most :') (she also betaed this so there's that). thank you to chelsea and bonnie for also reading it<3
> 
> title is taken from [california girls by my queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F57P9C4SAW4/).
> 
> enjoy!  
> Xx

 

It’s almost five in the morning when Harry realizes he’s pulled an all-nighter.

But really, it isn’t his fault. No, it’s Zayn’s fault entirely. He just had to go and lose a bet with his boyfriend Liam which resulted in him shaving the bottom half of one of his legs. It was last night, technically; it was lad’s night so everybody was over at his and Louis’ to watch the new footie match. Of course Zayn and Liam made a bet on who would win, and Zayn lost so now his leg is smooth as a baby’s bum. Niall could not stop laughing for the life of him, and Louis had joined Liam in the incessant teasing.

And really, it shouldn’t have affected Harry the way it did. He had fun last night, even supplied the razor and shaving cream for Zayn to use while they all stood around the small bathroom and took videos and laughed about it.

It’s just.

Harry had the shortest second to run his fingers over Zayn’s smooth leg once they were back in the living room. The rest of them were feeling it, so Harry did too, but only briefly. And ever since he hasn’t been able to get it out of his mind. How could he? Zayn’s skin felt so smooth and soft, and it’s taken until now, at five in the morning, to decide that he wants to do that on himself.

Sure, he shaves his crotch area often, has always disliked the feeling of hair down there (unless it’s Louis’ beard) and how gross and sweaty it can make him when he’s out all day. It’s a normal thing for him. But Harry has never thought about shaving his legs before. He’s never thought about how great they would feel without the itchy hair.

Now that’s all he can think about. Going to the shop to get shaving cream and a razor that are meant for legs, not faces, and maybe asking his sister for some advice on what to do to avoid nicking his skin.

But it makes Harry nervous, for whatever reason. What would people say if they saw? What if Harry regrets it after? Would Louis like it?

Louis, who’s been fast asleep since around midnight when Harry made him down a glass of water after all the beer he drank and forced him into a cuddle. Louis, Harry’s boyfriend of almost two years now, who has never judged Harry for anything that he likes - including his more feminine side - whether that be in the bedroom or in general. Louis, who is the most perfect boyfriend Harry could ever have.

Logically Harry knows Louis would never judge Harry for wanting to do this. He’s the type of guy who will say what’s on his mind no matter what, but he won’t try to stop Harry from shaving his legs if that’s what he truly wants. He never said a bad word when Harry wanted to grow his hair longer, never scrunched his nose when Harry wanted to wear more feminine perfumes, and he actually encouraged and helped Harry in finding the perfect lingerie and makeup not too long ago. Harry knows Louis supports him no matter what, and Harry is the exact same way with Louis.

But it’s not if Louis will support Harry in shaving his legs that is making Harry nervous. That’s a given. It’s whether Louis will  _ like _ it. Ever since they met three years ago and quickly became best friends, Louis’ opinion has always been at the forefront of Harry’s mind. If he buys a new shirt, he always asks himself if Louis will like it; or if he picks up some extra groceries to try something new for dinner, he’ll wonder if Louis will be up for it. The thoughts only doubled when they finally got their heads out of their arses two years ago and admitted that they wanted to bang each other, and then tripled not even a month later when they made their relationship official.

Harry is always wanting to impress Louis, always wanting to make him happy and please him.

He could care less about all the shit the boys will inevitably give him if they find out. What matters is Harry wants to do this for himself, wants to know what it feels like to have completely smooth legs, but he also wants it to be something Louis will like.

Harry sighs to himself quietly in the living room. It’s dark and cold. Harry has been huddled up on the sofa for hours now. He misses the warmth of the bed with Louis there next to him, and he honestly can’t believe that he’s stayed away for this long. His mind has been wandering though, and after Harry checks his dying phone to see it’s half past five, he sighs and stretches out.

The cold air hits his arms and legs like a brick and Harry shivers, wincing as he stands on the wood floor. The cold seeps through his thick socks instantly, shiver rolling through him as he silently walks back through the flat and into the bedroom.

It’s much warmer in here, thank god. Harry peels his socks and joggers off, biting his lip while he slides into bed, under the multiple covers. Louis stirs slightly, and Harry settles quickly next to him, not wanting to wake him up. Neither of them have to work since it’s Saturday, but Harry would still feel bad if he woke Louis up so he stays as still as he can.

It’s pointless though because suddenly Louis is turning over and facing Harry. His eyes aren’t open but Harry can tell he’s half awake, and when Louis closes the distance between them, pulling Harry in his arms for a much needed cuddle, Harry realizes this is where he should have been all night.

“Was wonderin’ when you’d come back,” mumbles Louis. His voice is deeper and raspier, and though Harry loves it, he still feels bad for waking Louis.

“Sorry, love,” Harry whispers back, pressing his cold lips to Louis’ warm neck, cold feet to Louis’ hot feet. Louis has always been a human furnace. It’s one of the many things Harry loves about him.

“Alright?” Louis says this time. He sounds like he’s about to doze off again, but Harry knows that if he uttered anything other than the word yes that Louis would be fully awake in an instant.

“Yes, yeah. ‘M alright.” He noses at Louis’ jaw, sighing at how wonderful Louis smells, even after a rowdy lad’s night and six hours in bed. Harry would rather not bother Louis with why he was up all night so he presses a soft kiss to Louis’ jaw and relaxes into the embrace completely. “Sleep now? Please?”

“‘Course,” Louis replies, his fingers dragging through Harry’s tangly curls comfortingly. “Love you, bug.”

“Love you too.” With that Harry forces all thoughts that aren’t about sleep away. Maybe he can manage to squeeze in a few hours of sleep before they have to be up for their lunch date with their mums tomorrow.

-

Louis doesn’t bring it up, that much Harry is thankful for, and it isn’t until the Tuesday after that that Harry finally musters up the courage to text Gemma about it.

He’s at work, sitting in the kitchen on his lunch break, when he notices an ad for a new razor on the back of one of the many magazines sitting on the other table. It flickers the want in him instantly, and he’s pulling out his phone and opening a new message for his sister.

_ need your advice please? _ is what Harry sends, and he isn’t surprised when the three dots pop up seconds later.

**what’s up baby bro** .

It’s her typical greeting and it makes Harry smile before he’s typing out, asking what her favourite products to use on her legs are. He also tells her that he’ll explain later. This time it takes longer for Gemma to reply, but what comes through are three different screenshots of products that she has Googled, and Harry saves the pictures and sends a quick thank you with a smiley face before locking his phone again.

Harry stops by the shop on the way home from work. His body is on fire with nerves so he walks around for a little bit with his basket, picking up some more eggs and some fresh blueberries that are on sale before sighing to himself. Harry came here for a reason. Walking around and postponing the inevitable won’t get him anywhere.

The aisle is easy to find and once there, Harry pulls up the pictures his sister sent earlier, eyes searching the shelves for what he needs. The razor looks simple enough, a light green colour with safety guards that looks a lot safer than the razor he has for his face. Shrugging, Harry drops it in the basket and searches for the cream next, and then the hair removal lotion after that Gemma suggested works best for bonier knees.

Louis texts him while he’s driving home but he ignores it, only a few blocks away anyway.

The bag feels like it weighs a tonne in Harry’s hand as he’s walking inside, but it’s momentarily forgotten when he opens the door to the sight of a naked Louis Tomlinson running down the hall straight towards him.

“Harry!” he crows, crashing right into Harry, who kicks the door shut behind them so nobody gets a free show. Louis wraps around him like a monkey, and Harry chuckles, setting the eggs down carefully on the hallway table, the other bag dropping to the ground.

“Hello, love,” Harry greets, his hands falling into place on Louis’ bum. His skin and hair is still wet from the shower he just took, and Harry inhales the scent of his body wash, kneading his fingers into that perfect arse. “I’d love if I could come home to this every day.”

Louis scoffs, biting Harry’s neck before scrambling out of his hold. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes that has goosebumps rushing down Harry’s spine, and then Louis says, “Well usually you’re home before me and I get the wonderful experience of coming home to a naked boyfriend. I got off early today though, and I was so excited to come home and fuck the life out of you but you weren’t even here.”

Harry laughs even while his dick gives a feeble twitch in his pants and ducks in to give Louis a kiss that becomes heated rather quickly. “What’ve you got there then?” Louis asks as they catch their breath, before surging back in to catch Harry’s mouth with his own again.

“Eggs,” Harry manages to whisper between kisses, “And blueber - ” a soft gasp escapes his lips when Louis’ hands dive right in the back of his pants, fingers rubbing over the flesh of Harry’s arse. “Fuck,” whispers Harry as Louis’ lips trail down his neck and to his collarbones. “Blueberries and a few other unimportant things.”

Louis hums in response, sucking a lovely line of marks along the line of his collarbone. He’s lucky it’s winter and he can cover it up with a scarf or a large jumper.

“Put the eggs and berries up then,” Louis growls through his teeth after finally stepping back. His lips are pink and bitten raw, and Harry wants to chase after them so bad. Louis’ eyes are fierce though, and Harry drops his gaze to where Louis is holding his own hard dick, stroking it slowly, teasingly right in front of Harry.

Louis turns, throwing a wink over his shoulder before walking back down the hall to their bedroom. His arse and legs look too good to resist, and when Louis calls out, “I’m waiting!” Harry scrambles to put the perishable items up in the kitchen, shedding his jacket and clothes as he follows the sound of Louis humming in their bedroom.

The shaving supplies cross his mind briefly, but Harry shakes the thought out of his head while he’s peeling his jeans and briefs off, staring at the way Louis’ cockhead glistens with precome from where the man is sitting back on their bed. Louis is slowly stroking himself, body naked and bare all for Harry to see, and he decides that springing the shaving thing on Louis can wait another couple hours.

Right now he has more important things to attend to.

-

Rather than talking about it, Harry puts it off again, until a week or so later. It’s a Thursday and he’s off work, some company holiday or another, so Harry has the whole flat to himself. He’s already planned what he’s making for dinner, has already finished the cheesecake for dessert that’s sitting in the fridge, and is now sitting on the closed toilet.

The three shaving products Harry bought are sitting in a row in front of him, taunting him silently. All Harry wants is to fill the tub and make his legs silky-smooth. There are still a couple hours before Louis comes home, and there’s only so much Pinterest surfing Harry can do before he feels like he’s seen it all.

Harry’s jittery with nerves but he knows he needs to do this now, needs to stop pushing it off. Plus, he has a little over two hours to figure out how to properly do this before Louis will be home. Hopefully that’s enough time.

After texting his sister for a few minutes earlier today about it, Harry found out that he should do the hair removal lotion first. Gemma said he could use it on his whole leg, rather than just his knee, but Harry kind of wants to shave for real the first time. At least to just know what it feels like before he makes a decision on which he’d rather like. The instructions on the back of the bottle seem simple enough, and soon Harry is stripping completely, turning on the water in the tub to heat it up.

First he does his usual routine of shaving his crotch, from the light stubble forming under his belly button and down. It’s a short ten minutes before Harry’s skin is silky, not a hair in sight, not even on his arse.

Harry’s only a little freaked out by the warning of burns if the lotion is left on the skin for too long. He has sensitive skin anyway, and so he cuts the wait time in half after he’s lathered it on his bony knees. There’s not much of a difference once Harry wipes and rinses away the substance; but, Harry supposes, that’s to be expected. His knees weren’t very hairy in the first place.

Shaving goes faster than Harry expected, even with him going slow and cautious. The hair comes away easily, and Harry is left with only one little nic near the bottom of his knee where he got too close.

The excitement is buzzing in his bones as he showers quickly afterwards, and he can’t keep a smile off his face. Back in the bedroom, Harry towel dries quickly, then settles on the bed with his favourite scented lotion.

His legs look so smooth, Harry notes happily, spreading them out in front of himself. Even if Louis walked in right now and made a face of disgust, it wouldn’t deter Harry’s giddy mood. He would still giggle as he runs his fingers up and down his hairless legs, would still bite his lip and sigh as he’s smoothing the lotion all over his skin.

The room fills with the lotion’s scent, and Harry inhales as he drops the lotion to the bedside table and lays back on the bed. He feels - he feels  _ soft _ and  _ pretty _ and  _ happy _ . It’s not something Harry ever particularly needed or wanted to feel. The lingerie and makeup were more for the kinky aspect of their sex life, rather than for just Harry himself. There has never been a resounding moment where Harry wanted nothing more than to be floating in a pink bath full of flowers with the softest skin and quiet music crooning in the background.

He wants that now, though. He wants to feel pretty all the time.

Harry wants to hear Louis whisper it in his ear, wants to feel Louis’ fingers all over his smooth skin, Louis’ lips trailing up and down his pretty legs.

The thoughts spiral from there, and Harry has to force his mind away from that. He needs to focus, needs to clean up the bathroom and get dressed so he can start on dinner to make sure it’s ready for when Louis is home.

Harry only allows himself one quick tug on his cock before jumping off the bed, forcing himself to get a move on.

Dinner is just about finished when Harry hears the front door unlock and snick open. Louis’ soft voice is humming as the telltale sound of him kicking his shoes off and dropping his coat to the ground can be heard, and Harry bites his lip as he quickly turns away from the kitchen doorway, popping his hip out a little more than usual.

The black leggings, no underwear, and loose-fitting vest on his body were chosen for a reason - that exact reason being the way Harry can hear Louis’ breath hitch after walking into the kitchen. (Well, that and because Harry’s legs felt like heaven when he pulled the soft fabric of the leggings on).

“Ooh, Hazza,” Louis singsongs, instantly behind Harry. Harry hums happily, turning the stove off so their dinner doesn’t overcook while Louis’ arms come around his waist, pulling them together. “You always look so good in these.” Louis accentuates his comment with a quick pinch to Harry’s arse.

Though he’s nervous, Harry still rolls his eyes, wiggling his bum back against Louis. “That’s probably why I bought them, don’t you think?” he teases.

Louis tuts in his ear playfully, spinning Harry around quickly and trapping him against the counter, kissing him deep right off the bat. Harry’s insides turn to mush as he recognizes the lust in Louis’ eyes. They’re darker than usual, and Harry knows that means Louis wants more than just sex tonight. It means Louis’ taking control tonight, the thought sending shivers down Harry’s spine. He absolutely loves when Louis is more controlling and rough with him.

“Lou,” Harry pants against Louis’ mouth, pushing his arse into Louis’ rough fingers anyway. “Dinner’s gonna go cold, come on.”

Louis groans but he pulls away. His eyes are dark and lustful, and Harry feels a shiver go down his spine. He’s strong though, pulling Louis with him to the table and forcing him to sit. “Almost done, love,” Harry whispers, making sure his lips catch on Louis’ ear.

Louis bats at him playfully but Harry jumps away with a short giggle. He feels a little childish but Louis is staring up at him with those playful eyes. Harry peeks over his shoulder while finishing dinner, and each time Louis is staring right back at him, encouraging him to quicken his pace. By the time dinner is on the table and Harry is sitting down with a bottle of wine and two glasses, Louis is chewing his lip so hard that it’s pink and puffy.

Louis knows he’s being a tease. Harry just rolls his eyes. “The faster you eat this, the sooner you can eat me,” Harry points out.

That get’s Louis going, shovelling food onto his plate and saying, “Thanks, babe,” when Harry pours him a glass.

They eat and Louis talks about work while scarfing his food down. Harry has to tell him to slow down so he doesn’t upset his tummy when they’re fucking later, and Louis listens but he still finishes before Harry. Harry understands though. He craves Louis’ touch, Louis’ mouth, fingers, arse,  _ everything _ . It makes it hard for him to actually finish his plate and not just shove it away and jump in Louis’ lap.

“Any special occasion?” Louis asks once Harry is done and they’re taking the dishes to the sink.

Harry has half a mind to stay right here and clean them, to tease Louis even more, but even he is gagging for it enough to toss that idea away. Louis’ hands on his hips make him jump, and he turns around quickly, letting Louis press him to the counter again. “What do you mean?” Harry says, already a bit breathless from the way Louis presses his thigh up between Harry’s.

“You don’t usually bring the fancy wine out or make cheesecake for a normal dinner.” Louis’ right, and Harry feels the faint tickle of nerves in his chest again.

Shrugging, he laces his fingers in Louis’ hair and tugs him in, their lips crashing together perfectly. They’re both panting by the end of it when Harry pulls back, nipping at Louis’ bottom lip playfully. “Take me to bed, Lou,” he whispers.

With a smirk, Louis asks, “What about dessert?”

Harry sighs and whispers, “ _ Daddy _ .”

Louis makes a sound deep in his chest and hoists Harry up. It startles Harry but he recovers quickly and wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, dipping in to nose up and down Louis’ neck, leaving kisses and nips along the way as Louis walks them through the flat to their bedroom. He doesn’t have time to brace himself before Louis throws him on their bed, eyes hungrier than before while he strips.

As more and more of Louis’ beautiful skin becomes exposed, Harry feels himself getting harder in his leggings. Louis is just so beautiful, all tan skin and bold tattoos and soft tummy and sparse chest hair. His cock curves beautifully up from his body, and Harry could get lost in his thighs. “Love you so much,” he whispers, still staring as Louis walks back to the bed and crawls into Harry’s space.

“I love you too, babe,” Louis replies. Harry is too distracted by Louis’ strong arms holding himself up on either side of Harry’s face that he doesn’t notice Louis leaning down until he feels lips on his nipple through his shirt. His legs kick out, a soft gasp falling from his lips at the sensation. “Why are you still dressed?” whispers Louis against Harry’s nipple, thumbing over his other one under the shirt.

Harry has always loved his nipples getting played with - he’s let Louis get him off by just playing with his nipples, it’s  _ that _ good - and he lets out a soft moan when Louis nibbles through the shirt. It takes him a long moment to process what Louis asked, and then another few to form an answer. “I uh,” he whispers out, jaw dropping and hips bucking up when Louis pinches particularly hard. “Enjoyed watching you.”

Louis sits up abruptly, Harry keening at the loss of pleasure. His chest is rising and falling, fingers trembling on the bed - whether it be from Louis stimulating his nipples so much or how nervous he suddenly is as Louis tugs his shirt off. Bare-chested and biting his lip, Harry squirms the tiniest bit. He wants anything and everything from Louis right now, but he knows as soon as his leggings come off his shaved legs will be showing and that’s a little scary to think about.

Louis notices, his eyebrows pinching together, lips turning down the slightest. “What’s got you so worked up, baby?” he asks softly, smoothing his thumb over Harry’s forehead. He sounds concerned, and that’s not at all what Harry wanted.

Harry shuts his eyes as he whispers, “Just nervous,” truthfully. He’s still hard as a rock in the leggings, even more prominent without trousers, but apparently Louis toying with his nipples wasn’t enough to distract him. It almost makes him feel bad.

Louis understands though - of course he does. His eyes go soft and he smiles the prettiest little thing, pressing even closer to Harry. “You have no reason to be nervous, Harry,” he says, and the warm tone of his voice calms Harry a little. Harry watches as Louis slowly looks him up and down, trailing feather light touches starting at his ankles, up his legs over the thin black material. He looks hungry but there’s also so much love in his gaze that it makes Harry’s chest flutter, cheeks warming even more.

Before his mind can register, he’s blurting, “I shaved,” into the quiet air, eyes squeezing shut again, bottom lip caught between his teeth. His heart is racing, palms sweaty, but nothing could prepare him for the way Louis coos, kissing Harry until he releases his lip and can kiss back.

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis says against his lips, pressing another kiss before pulling away to look Harry straight in the eyes. “Every single part of you, even when you shave or don’t shave. Nothing like that is going to make me change my mind about you.”

A moment later Louis leans up, his eyes honest and loving as his fingers catch over the waistband of the leggings. He’s biting his lip, and Harry slowly nods, eyes closing as Louis peels back the material. Inch by inch his skin is exposed, until he’s naked and laying there waiting for Louis’ reaction. The moment Harry hears the telltale sound of the bottoms falling somewhere on the ground, Louis lets out a croaky groan, fingertips smoothing up and down his spread thighs.

“Shit, baby.” Louis’ voice sounds two octaves lower. His hands suddenly grasp Harry’s thighs, fingertips digging at his fleshy skin, making Harry squirm. What if Louis leaves  _ marks _ ? It feels so amazing and he slowly opens his eyes again to see Louis is staring down at him in awe. “Did you do this today?”

“Yeah,” whispers Harry, squirming just the slightest without meaning to. Louis’ fingers hold him tight, keeping him still after. He looks so affected it’s making Harry want to squirm more but he stays still anyway. “Been thinking about it since Zayn did it a couple weeks ago,” he admits, and before he can stop himself it all comes tumbling out, “I just -  _ god _ . I’ve been craving the feeling, o-of smooth skin. Wanted to be completely naked and bare. Can never get it outta my head, Lou.”

Louis stares down at Harry with wide eyes, in shock, but Harry can see the lust in them, can still feel the firm press of Louis’ fingers over his skin. Louis’ reaction is better than Harry expected: his breathing is heavy, eyes dark, and his nail bite into Harry’s skins so deliciously. Harry is harder than ever.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” mutters Louis. He dips down and presses his face into the juncture between Harry’s thigh and crotch. Harry’s knees settle over Louis’ shoulders when Louis squeezes his thighs together. It’s a sight if Harry ever saw one, Louis’ face buried in his thighs, teeth scraping over his sensitive skin. Louis looks up and locks eyes with Harry, growling, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Harry preens under the attention as Louis trails bites down Harry’s thigh, then back up and down the other. “How… Are you so… Perfect,” Louis mumbles between nibbles, keeping eye contact when he can.

The assault on Harry’s thighs drives him mad. Louis’ sharp teeth nip and bite at the sensitive skin, breath hot over his cock when he passes back over to the other side.

“My princess.”

Harry lifts his hand to grip himself, tug up and down once, but Louis bats his hand away. “ _ Lou _ ,” Harry moans, head dropping back on the pillow.

“No touching. Can’t touch what’s not yours.” Louis trails his tongue over a particularly dark bite, lightly over Harry’s balls, and up his cock. It’s the lightest lick but it drives Harry crazy, that lithe tongue flicking over the tip of his cock. “All mine. My smooth baby.  _ Fuck _ .”

“Nngh,” whines Harry. He feels wild with it, head turned into the pillow. He’s hard as ever and all he wants is for Louis to fuck him - his arse or thighs or mouth, anything - but Louis seems content with just nibbling all over his thighs. His hands rub up and down Harry’s legs, and Harry feels amazing. He feels on top of the world with Louis’ calloused hands on his own naked skin. “Fuck me,” Harry can’t help but say.

“Yeah?” Louis bites down hard, right at the crease by Harry’s groin. Harry gasps, bucking. “Y’want me to fuck that pretty little arse of yours, baby?”

Harry doesn’t know what he wants. He’ll take anything Louis gives him, honestly, but right now he needs something. Anything, really. His head is a swirl of pleasure and Louis and smooth, he can’t think straight enough to think about what he truly wants, let alone to tell Louis. “Just want you,” he gasps when he feels Louis’ finger slip between his cheeks.

“I could fuck you proper.” His finger rubs over Harry’s hole, dry but not uncomfortable, lips a whisper of a touch over Harry’s balls, and Harry gasps. “Or I could fuck your pretty lips and eat you out. But,” Louis trails off, licking back down to Harry’s thigh. He sucks another mark, biting and licking at the flesh, leaving Harry squirming again. He pulls off with a loud sucking sound, peering up at Harry with those piercing blue eyes, and continues, “I haven’t fucked your thighs in a long time.”

Heat swirls in Harry’s stomach, his bruised thighs quivering. It has been a while since they’ve done that. And now that Harry has shaved, his skin naked and marked up, he can’t get the idea out of his head. “Yes please,” he begs.

Louis sits back on his haunches, rubs his hands on his own thighs, dick hard and curved up wonderfully. His eyes are dark and Harry bites his lip, squirming. Louis is so attractive, looming over him like this with his dark eyes, lips red from all the sucking. Harry wants him now. Louis just stares at him for a few long seconds, eyes calculating, but then he says, “Please  _ what _ ?”

Harry gasps, hips bucking off the bed. “Please  _ daddy _ ,” he corrects himself.

“Good princess,” Louis immediately replies, crawling over Harry, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss that has Harry breathless and aching for more. He doesn’t let up, and Harry just lays there and takes it, takes Louis’ kisses and light, teasing touches. He’s impatient for more but he knows better than to beg for it. Their lips makes a wet smacking sound when Louis sits back abruptly, whispering, “Get the lube for me.”

Harry scrambles up, rolling over so he can reach the side table drawer. He feels Louis’ hands on his arse, squeezing and pulling at the flesh, and Harry moans, tossing the bottle behind himself gently.

“Thank you, darling,” says Louis, hands creeping down to Harry’s inner thighs. Harry spreads them, feeling himself twitch against his stomach when Louis presses hard on the marks. He loves when Louis marks him up and plays with him like this, loves feeling the aftershocks of pain, loves feeling like he belongs to his daddy.

The feeling of cold lube dripping down his thighs makes him jump. “Ah,” he hisses, knowing to press his legs back together to keep the lube there.

“So good for me, Harry,” groans Louis, voice low and raspy, and Harry hears the wet sounds of Louis slicking himself up. He squirms, wanting Louis to fuck him now, hole clenching in anticipation even though he knows that’s not what he’s getting tonight. “I want you on your knees, cross your legs. You know how I mean.”

Harry obeys, gasping when his thighs slide together messily. He crosses his ankles, pressing his thighs together, and waits. And waits. He waits for what feels like forever, the only sound is his own breath and Louis’ slightly quieter one. “Daddy?” he whisper, daring to peek over his shoulder and gasping at the sight.

Louis sits there hovering over Harry, eyes locked on Harry’s arse, hand slowly pumping himself. His eyes are dark and he looks heavenly, so good Harry would eat him right up if they didn’t already have other plans. Those eyes slowly trail up until they connect with Harry’s. “Sorry princess,” murmurs Louis, shuffling forward until his cock slides against Harry’s arse. Harry bites his lip. “Got distracted. You’re so fucking beautiful. How did I get so lucky?”

Louis’ cock slips between Harry’s cheeks, ghosting over his hole, and he keens, dropping to his forearms and wiggling his bum. “Fuck me,” he whispers, “Please daddy.”

“I’ve got you,” Louis replies. Harry feels Louis push between his thighs and he lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. He keeps his thighs squeezed tight, the light drag of Louis’ cockhead under his balls feeling amazing. “ _ God _ , you’re so wet and smooth, aren’t you? Feel so good around me.”

Harry doesn’t know why but that makes him moan loud and push his hips back, his own dick steadily leaking onto the sheets below him. There’s no friction anywhere else but Harry doesn’t mind. Just the idea of Louis fucking in between his legs is hot, and it’s actually happening now and Harry is getting off on this so much. Louis slowly pulling out and pushing back in, dragging over the sore spots.

Louis starts fucking in faster and Harry is freely moaning now, keeping the pressure tight around Louis’ cock. Louis moans loud; he sounds amazing, always has, and Harry bites his lip and resists the urge to wrap a fist around his cock.

His thighs have always been sensitive, even more so when they’re roughed up like they are now, so even with nothing inside him or touching his cock, Harry is out of breath and feeling the need to come. It’s just what Louis does to him. Harry feels overwhelmed in the best way and it has him harder than ever.

“You feel so good,” Louis gasps out with a particularly hard thrust, knocking Harry forward on his front. He gasps, the sudden friction on his cock almost too much, squirming as Louis doesn’t miss a beat, falling right on top of Harry to fuck into his thighs again. “Make daddy feel so good, don’t you darling.”

Harry’s hips pump against the bed, his mind foggy with need, the need for Louis and to come. He can’t focus on one thing, grinding against the soft sheets and humping back to meet Louis’ thrusts. The sheets are so smooth against his bare legs too, and Harry gasps when he feels that heat in his stomach.

He means to say something, but all that comes out is a garbled noise, the head of Louis’ cock catching under his balls and then over his hole and making him jerk. He’s going to come, so close he can feel himself right at the edge, and all he can manage is, “ _ Daddy _ ,” before he is spilling out against the sheets embarrassingly fast. The pleasure runs through him and he moans, curling in against himself.

“Shit,” he registers hearing Louis above him as he’s coming down, feeling Louis rock between his thighs faster. “You’re so hot when you come, princess,” Louis babbles, “Wanna come all over you. _ God _ , where do you want it, tell me, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t hesitate, says,“On me please,” without having to think about it. It’s one of his favourite things - besides calling Louis daddy and Louis treating him like his princess, Harry’s next favourite is Louis coming on him. Or in him, whether his arse or mouth. The feeling of Louis marking him,  _ claiming _ him like that is overwhelming in an amazing way. Even if he’s already come, Harry would never turn Louis down.

“Where at though?” Louis sits back on his haunches. Harry hears the wet sound of Louis pulling himself off, and he struggles to roll over underneath Louis’ weight, staring up at him with wide eyes. “F-fuck,” stutters Louis, his hand working faster over his red cock. Harry stares, amazed. “You’re so pretty, so beautiful. Got me so hard just looking at you.”

Harry revels in the praise, squirming and smiling up at Louis, watching as his whole body jerks and he sucks in a gasp, just like always when he’s close to coming. “Please daddy,” Harry whispers, and that’s it. Louis buckles over and spurts his release all over Harry, strings of it landing on his thighs, up to his cock and tummy. Louis moaning is music to Harry’s ears and he feels himself twitch with a faint aftershock at how hot his boyfriend is.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” groans Louis as he drops down on top of Harry. Harry’s hands come up to sooth over Louis’ back. Touching Louis is an instinct by now, a need that Harry feels all the time, even when Louis is laying on top of him like he is.

As sated and still out of breath he is, Harry makes the effort to gently push Louis off of him so he can get up and get a wet cloth from the bathroom. Louis doesn’t say anything, just smiles up at Harry while he cleans them both off. He yanks Harry down on top of him, rearranging them so they’re not laying in any wet spots on the sheets, and Harry sighs into Louis’ neck.

“‘S hot,” he mumbles, but neither of them care about how sweaty and warm they are. Harry could be burning and still want to touch Louis.

Louis hums in agreement, nails scratching up and down Harry’s back lightly. “So,” Louis replies with, and Harry feels himself tense up. “No, no. It’s alright, love. I’m just curious. That was hot as hell and I would love to do it again, but I get the feeling you shaving wasn’t just a sex thing?”

It’s phrased as a question, one Harry is more than willing to answer. He may have been nervous before, but after the last hour, Harry knows Louis wouldn’t judge him. “I don’t know exactly,” he answers truthfully, soaking up the soft pets and kisses Louis is peppering him with. “It’s hot, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. Think I might like to do it just as a me thing too?”

“Mmm, it is hot,” agrees Louis, “But you can do it whenever you want. Whatever makes you feel pretty.”

Harry feels giddy at the moment, a burst of happiness bubbling up inside him. “ _ You _ make me feel pretty,” he says, “And I love you so much. Thank you for, like, understanding I guess.”

“I may not understand it myself, but I like whatever makes you happy, babe.” The honestly in Louis’ voice almost has him choking up.

Harry swallows deeply, nuzzling in closer. “Such a sap.”

“Only for you, H. I love you too. Now - ” Louis pinches Harry’s arse, making him yelp and scramble up on his haunches. “About that dessert?”

“You’re a menace.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome <3
> 
> (still trying to decide if i want to make a moodboard for this for once i'm revealed so thoughts on that?)


End file.
